


Plums

by LaingLeigh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky finlly gets his plums, Bucky needs loves too, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Bucky gets his plums through a mutual friend of Steve's.





	Plums

**Author's Note:**

> Another shamless ofc because I'm in that mode. Also, I juat really wanted Bucky to have those plums.

It took The Winter Solider longer to process the data before him. While Bucky Barnes was well aware what a gift was. He recognized the girl was extended the small box at him. 

"It's ok Buck," Steve assured. His best friend was beside him.   
"Ellie just wanted to give you something."

Bucky was hesitant as he reached for it. There was barely a hint of weight to it. It was tied up in a blue ribbon. She liked blue because it was the same color as his eyes. 

"Go ahead and open it," Steve presses with that genuine smile of his. It went up to his blue eyes, making them sparkle. 

Bucky did as Steve told him. He opened it slowly. It came from out of habit. From his experience, anything that came in a small box often went boom!

Meanwhile, Ellie stood there holding her breath with her heart racing a mile a minute. Steve gave her a reassuring side glance. 

Ellie watched as Bucky's face lit up. The gray in his eyes grazed over to a more of a Sinatra blue. For a moment, the Bucky that Steve grew up was back.

Bucky ripped into them. He smiled and withdrew a plum. He exchanged looks between them. "You see, while Ellie here was out with me, she saw these and thought of you." Steve explained. "Since you really never got the chance to have some."

Bucky locked his gaze with hers. He recognized her as a mutual friend of Darcy's and Steve's. She was a short and thin with brown hair. It curled at her shoulders. 

"Come on lover boy, we gotta go!" Sam flew by them. 

Steve sighed. "Thanks for ruining the moment!" He called after him. "We were in the middle of something!"

"You're welcome!"

Ellie went as red as Nat's hair. Bucky straighted up. Bucky gave her nod of appreciation. He marched after Sam. 

"He likes them,"

Ellie smiled. Good, she'd take it. He got his plums. That's all that mattered.


End file.
